The Horrors of Switching Spells
by Maraudette98
Summary: Alla vet att det är lätt att en formel kan bli fel. Särskilt när man är uppretad nog, så som Lily blev med Sirius. Hur ska de överleva när de plötslgit befinner sig i den andres skor bokstavligt ? Är det bara tillfällig verkan eller kommerden sitta i? Och hur länge då? Lily/James mest men också Sirius/OC Lily/Sirius FRIENDSHIP
1. Spell Gone Wrong

**Så det här är alltså en ny story jag skrivit på idag :) Fick idén från en kompis, men har skrivit allt själv annars...**

**Så enjoy och en engelsk verision komemr strax ut med! :) **

**ENGLISH SPEAKERS : THERE WILL BE AN ENGLISH VERSION SOON TOO. :D**

* * *

**The Horror of Switching Spells**

Kapitel 1 : Spell gone wrong

"Black! Potter!" sa McGongall irriterat och uppenbart argt när de två svarthåriga pojkarna klev in i klassrummet långt efter lektionens början. "Om ni vill vara så vänliga att sätta er ner och inte störa lektionen något mer tror jag att alla skulle vara tacksamma."  
Killen med det långa håret, aka Sirius Black, log bara stort mot henne och svarade dramatikst: "Oroa dig inte Minnie, vi kommer inte säga ett knyst." medans han pratade gjorde han passande gester med armarna och avslutade med en lätt bugning. McGonagall rynkade ögonbrynen åt smeknamnet men vinkade bara av de med handen. Black och Potter skyndade bort mot ett av borden längst bak där deras två kompanjoner redan satt och väntade.

Remus Lupin, killen med det sandbruna håret, såg en aning irriterad ut över deras sena ankomst men sa inget utan återvände till att ta anteckningar när McGonagall fortsatte att gå igenom lektionens ämne.  
Den korta knubbiga killen, Peter Pettigrew, log däremot stort och beundransvärt mot de två spydigheterna som för tillfället avslappnat satt lutade tillbaka i sina stolar och nonchlant tittade ut över klassrummet.

För ett kort ögonblick kom jag på mig med att stirra på dem. Vilket är helt oacceptabelt. Jag menar det är marodörerna vi pratar om. De värsta upptågsmakare och arroganta idioter (Remus är faktiskt helt okej däremot, jag fattar fortfarande inte varför han är vän med dem andra) Hogwarts någonsin sätt. Och varför skulle då jag, Lily Evans, Försteprefekt, ödsla min tid genom att titta på dem? Ska jag behöva tillägga att det var under lektionstid? Inte? Då skippar vi biten med att jag behöver bättre betyg i just den här klassen med.  
Jag vände snabbt bort blicken och försökte fokusera på McGonagalls predrikan istället. Det gick inte så värst bra. Visst var min blick stadigt fäst på henne och jag lyckades till och med få ihop några enstaka antecknignar här och där, men hela tiden hade jag känslan av att vara betraktad. Efter ett tag stod jag inte ut längre och vände mig motvilligt om bara för att möra de där bruna ögonen. Genast ångrade jag att jag vänt mig om och slog kvickt ner blicken i golvet. Potter. Jag svär på Merlins kalsonger att jag ska mörda honom om jag får ett U, jag menar det är ju hans fel att jag inte kan koncentrera mig! Kan han inte stalka någon annan som omväxling?

Argt vände jag mig om igen bara för att se Mary ge mig en undrande blick från sin plats brevid mig. Det var tydligt att hon undrade varför jag bara tagit sju rader anteckningar under hela lektionen. Jag kan knappt fatta det själv faktiskt. Sju?  
När McGonagall vände sig med ryggen bort skickade Mary över en slarvig skriven lapp till mig.  
Snällt eller hur? Hur ska jag kunna koncentrera mig med Potter i nacken och pladdriga Mary brevid mig? Jag lovar det blir svårt.

_Sju rader? Har någon dött?_ läste jag tyst från pergamentet och kunde inte låta bli att le hur väl min bästa vän kände mig.

"Nej." väste jag lågt och kastade en blick över axeln bara för att se att Potter fortfarande ögnade mig med stadig blick. Han flinade när han såg att jag tittade åt hans håll och jag skyndade mig att vända mig om igen. Mary, som sett dramat, höjde på ögonbrynen ute efter en förklaring. "Det är bara Potter som är sitt vanliga arroganta jag." viskade jag diskret, väl medveten om att McGonagall såg bort mot vårt håll. Mary höjde på ögonbrynen och viskade snabbt tillbaka. "Och? Sen när bryr du dig om det?" Jag öppnade munnen för att säga något men kom av mig och stängde den igen vilket ledde till att Mary log sitt jag-vet-något-du-inte-gör-leende. Jag ignorerade henne och styrde åter igen uppmärksamheten bort mot McGonagall i hopp om att få till några mera anteckningar.

"...är mycket komplicerad, ska ni jobba i par." avslutade McGonagall och jag kände hur en klump formades i min mage. Komplicerad? Vad då? Vad ska vi göra? Jag kastade en hoppfull blick bort mot Mary för att se om hon uppfattat uppgiften rätt, bara för att finna att hennes stol stod tom. Hon avr redan halvvägs bort påväg till ravenclawaren Gordan Corner.  
Vilken kompis man har. Alltid där för en när man behöver hjälp. Lyckliga jag. Not.  
"Så, så..." sa McGonagall och hyschade ner klassen som rest sig upp på jakt efter en partner. "För att undvika för mycket prat och störningar..." med detta gav hon mig, Mary och marodörerna en blick. (Nej! Jag kan verkligen inte fatta att hon anklagar mig för att de andra störde min koncetration! Det är verkligen inte mitt fel att alla har en viss ambition i att störa mina studier, eller hur?) "...ska jag dela in paren."

En hög suck hördes från eleverna när McGonagall började räkna upp namn efter namn. "Ms Nott och Mr Lupin, Ms McKninnon och Mr Snape, Ms Parkingson och Mr Pettigrew, Ms Prewett och Mr Avery, Ms McDonald och Mr Corner (seriöst, vissa föds med tur), Ms Lee och Mr Potter, Ms Evans och Sirius Black." Med detta satte sig vår professor sig ner på stolen och såg lugnt ut över klassen. "Om ni har några frågar kan de besvaras i boken på s 136, annars finns jag här för att hjälpa er."  
Jag stirrade fortfaradne dumt på henne i chock. Det här var ett straff, det måste det vara. Jag och Black? Ville hon ha lugn i klassrummet hade hon precis begått ett stort misstag.

"Hej, Lils." sa Black när han gled ner på stolen brevid mig. Jag vände mig mot honom och gav honom en av mina bistra blickar. Han såg däremot ännu mer glad ut än innan och verkade ta min irritation som något positivit. Pojkar. "Såg att du tittade mycket på oss under lektionen. Eller ska jag säga att Tagghorn var huvudpunkten?" Han flinade och vickade på ögonbrynen. Mot min vilja (och då menar jag verkligen det!) kände jag hur det började hetta om mina kinder (vilket är helt oförlåtligt) och jag slog ner blicken i bordet och började med plötsligt intresse kolla igenom mina anteckningar. "Så ehm...vi ska alltså..." sa jag och lät till min missbelåtenhet väldigt osäker på rösten. "...öva på formeln för att skifta platser på objekt." bekräftade Black och jag kunde tydligt se framför mig hur han flinade överlägset utan att behöva lyfta upp blicken. "Lyssnar inte vår försteprefekt på professorn?" fortsatte han med en låtsad förfärad röst. "Jo, jag..." avbröt jag honom men han fortsatte på ändå. "Tänk vad världen har kommit till! Innan vi hinner blinka regnar det väl brödrostar från himlen!" sa han med en häftig gest uppåt. Jag kunde inte låta bli att titta upp på honom i plötslig förundran och förvåning. "Brödrostar?" sa jag och höjde lätt på ögonbrynen. Han gav mig en blick. "Jag har faktiskt tagit mugglarstudier." som om det var förklaring nog.  
Jag skakade bara på huvudet åt hans uppförande men kunde ändå inte låta bli att le lite.  
"Så..." jag kollade ner i mina anteckningar igen och slappnade av lite när jag märkte att jag i alla fall lyckats skrabbla ner formlen vi skulle använda.

"Mutanus Locas" läste jag högt för att visa att jag faktiskt lyssnat. Lite grann åtminstonde. Sirius nickade brevid mig som om informationen inte alls var ny från hans sida. Hur kan det komma sig att de som kommer sent och ger intrycket av att bara slöa igenom lektionerna ändå kan veta så mycket. Det var särskilt förnedrande nu, eftersom det här är min sämsta klass. "Ska jag försöka först?" frågade han någerlunda artigt och när jag gav honom en kort nick höjde han lätt på staven och pekade två gånger på föremålet innan han tydligt uttalade formeln. "Mutanus Locas." Med ett lät svich med trollstaven mellan bägaren och kannan vi skulle öva på, såg jag hur det gnistrade till som ett tjockt band mellan dem innan de sedan stod på motsatta platser sedan innan. Jag tittade häpet upp mot Black som såg riktigt nöjd och belåten ut. "Vad är det Evans? Aldrig sett någon utöva magi förut?" sa han sarkariskt när han upptäckte mitt ansiktsuttryck. Jag orkade inte ens bry mig om hans retliga kommentar när jag svarade. "Jo, men...det var ju...det var första försöket." mumlade jag. Den idioten såg bara ännu mer nöjd ut än innan och svarade nonchalant. "Så du menar att du aldrig klarat av det innan? Tänka sig... Aldrig första..." Sättet han sa det fick mig att koka upp inom bords. Det var väl klart att jag hade, några gånger. Men aldrig på de mer komplicerade delarna, som det här, och aldrig i förvandlingskonst.

"Du kanske klarar det på andra försöket om du fokuserar riktigt hårt nu." fortsatte han, uppenbar road av mig. Jag bet mig hårt i läppen och försökte koncentrera alla mina krafter på formlen nu, glömma bort att en av marodörerna betraktade mig med stort intresse...  
Tap, tap. "Mutanus Locas." Sa jag tydligt och kopierade Blacks rörelse med staven så gott jag kunde. Irritationen och besattheten över att klara det bättre än honom gjorde det svårt att hålla sinnet tomt från störningar och Blacks överlägsna flin dök upp framför mig hela tiden. Så du menar att du klarat av det innan?" När min stav närmade sig bägaren slant jag till och råkade snurra på staven åt helt fel riktning än jag menat...  
En stark gnista lyste skarpt precis framför mina ögonen och bländade mig från att se något mer. Långsamt började gnistan dö ut, och ljuset med den... Allt blev mörkt.

* * *

Ursäkta slarvfelen :S Glöm inte att reviewa, det betyder verkligen jättemycket! :)


	2. Reflection

Så... hej allihopa :) Jag är alltså tillbaka med ett nytt kapitel och måste be om ursäkt om det är lite förvirrande :/ Ja, med alla 'jag' (ni fattar när ni läser). Iaf enjoy ;) Och glöm inte reviewa (tack till alla som gjorde det 3 )

The Horror of Switching Spells

Kapitel 2 : Reflection

"Lily. Lily, snälla vakna! Tramptass!?" sa en mörk röst någonstans långt borta. Jag stönade och vägrade att öppna ögonen. Det var så mycket skönare här i mörkret. Så..tryggt. Som hemma.

"Lily! Merlin, vad är det med henne?" En mycket ljusare röst fyllde nu det tomma mörka intet jag befann mig i. Den lät orolig och skrämd. Vänta? Jag kände igen den rösten! Det var Mary. Mary, min bästa vän. Mary. Jag ville inte att hon skulle vara ledsen. Varför var hon orolig? Jag mådde bra! Det var längesedan jag mått så här bra. Det var så tyst...så fridfullt.

"Tramptass...Sirius?" det var den mörka rösten igen och jag kände hur någon skakade min arm i ett desperat sätt att få mig att öppna ögonen. Ögonen. De var stängda. Men jag sov inte. För om jag sov skulle jag väl inte kunna höra sådna här saker? Eller så drömde jag bara. Ja, så måste det vara...jag drömde. Såklart. Det var bara det...det kändes inte som en dröm. Allt var ju så tydligt på något sätt. Jag kunde höra Mary, känna att någon vilt skakade min arm upp och ner (vem som än gör det, sluta snälla) och en massa småchatter runt om kring mig. Det var väldigt irriterande kort sagt. Varför kunde jag inte bara få sova ifred.

"Ska vi ta dem till sjukhusvingen?" frågade en annan ny röst nu som jag också kände igen någonstans ifrån. "Sjukhusvingen?" Mary lät nu helt urflippad. Vad var det som hänt?

Hade jag skadat mig eller något? Jag kände mig i toppform, förutom huvudet som faktiskt gjorde lite ont. Som om det fått en ordentlig smäll nyligen eller så. Men annars, bra! Jag mådde BRA!  
Varför skulle de tro något annat? Ryckandet i armen fortsatte och jag måste erkänna att det började bli väldigt jobbigt. Visst, just nu mådde jag bra. Men inte länge till om det fortsatte så här.  
Argt öppnade jag munnen för att säga till om vad jag tyckte om det när jag upptäckte att jag inte kunde öppna munnen. Ja, jag kunde inte öppna den!  
Frusterat fortsatte jag att försöka öppna ögonen gång på gång, utan att vara i närheten av att lyckas. Det mörka intet omrking kändes plötsligt väldigt kallt och obehagligt och jag ville bara komma ut därifrån. Men hur? Allt var bara mörker, mörker och... Vänta! Där borta var det något ljust som gnistrade till ibland. Jag började springa mot det, utan att komma någon vart. Ändå kom det lite närmare. Jag testade att sträcka ut armen för att nudda vid det. Det kändes så mycket mer välkomnande och bättre än allt det mörka omkring mig. Till min förvåning slog någon bort min hand med ett högt. "Aj!" Fast inte argt, mer...lättat? Jag slog upp ögonen och fick syn på ett par glasögon som var ett par decimeter ovanför mig. Potter. När han upptäckte att jag var vaken log han stort. "Vad hände, kompis? Jag såg att du och Lily grälade innan och sen svimmade ni båda två plötsligt av!" Han tittade på mig som om jag skulle förklara mig eller något. Men jag bara stirrade upp på honom. Kompis? Sen när kallade Potter mig för kompis? Och vadå Lily och du grälade? Hallå? Vad har hänt med världen? Hur kan man gräla med sig själv? Det går inte vad jag vet. Om det inte är ett mentalt gräl, förstås, men det tror jag inte han menade, eller?  
"Lily, vakna!" sa Mary en bit bort och verkade inte alls bry sig om att titta på mig. Förvånat vände jag bort huvudet mot hennes håll för att säga till att jag redan var vaken, men jag blev sittandes frusen på golvet, stirrandes bort mot Mary med både häpnad och skräck.  
För scenen jag såg skulle skrämt vem som helst. Mary satt ner böjd på golvet brevid en mig och bad att jag skulle vakna. Mig. Men det gick ju inte. För jag satt redan här. Men varför var det då jag som låg därborta? Det är väl logiskt omöjligt!?  
Så kom allt tillbaka. Lektionen. Irriterande jobbiga Potter och de andra marodörerna. Black som varit så väldigt störig. Så du menar att du klarat av det innan? Mina ögon vidgades när jag insåg vad som måste hänt. Bara för säkerhetsskull och hoppfull över att ha fel, tittade jag ner på min klädnad, på mina stora händer, panikslaget tog jag upp handen till mitt hår som inte alls var mitt.  
Detta var en mardröm. En väldigt hemsk mardröm. För detta kunde inte hända, inte mig. Det var inte logiskt. Men det var magi, och inget är logiskt då.  
Jag blundade tog, tog några djupa andteg, försäkrade mig själv om att allt skulle bli okej. Det skulle vara som vanligt snart, jag behövde bara lugna ner mig och öppna ögonen.  
Det var bara det att inget hade ändrats när jag jorde det, öppnade ögonen igen menar jag. För allt var precis lika fel som förut. Mary brevid 'mig' och Potter som kallade mig för 'kompis'.  
"Tramptass,, hur mår du?" Jag antog att han måste mena mig, med tanke på hur jag såg ut nu, och såg upp. Och ja, Remus, hade precis kallat mig för Tramptass. Alla bevisen var samlade, och alla pekade på samma dåliga sak. Men jag behövde en sak till för att vara helt säker.  
"Re-, eh...Måntand? Har du en spegel?" Remus rynkade förvånat pannan åt mig innan han plötsligt flinade stort. "Skönt att ha dig tillbaka, kompis. Trodde något allvarligt hänt först." sa han med en skämtsam ton i rösten utan att bry sig om att ge mig en spegel. Hallå? Jag skojar inte! Jag behöver en spegel nu. På Remus verkade det nästan som om detta är något helt normal för...Black att be om. Som om han inte hade stort ego nog, älskade han verkligen sin spegelbild så mycket?  
Mina tankar avbröts av ett högt: "Du!" och min blick flög genast bort från Remus igen.  
'Jag' hade vaknat och ställt 'mig' upp och pekade argt fingret mot mig. 'Mina' (Merlin alla detta 'jag' gör mig förvirrad) ögon var i små springor och sköt tydliga arga blixtrar åt mitt håll. Hjälp! Om det var så jag såg ut när jag var arg är det inte konstigt att alla tar ett steg bakåt, alltså som jag också precis gjorde nu. "Eh, hej?" sa jag försiktigt. Det kändes helt fel att prata med sig själv.  
Särskilt när 'en själv' ville hoppa på mig, och, något som jag är nästan säker på, strypa mig.  
Jag backade några till steg bakåt bara för att hålla avståndet så säkert som möjligt mellan oss.  
Det andra 'jag:et' fortsatte att titta på mig med så mycket förakt att jag faktiskt svalde nervöst. Plötsligt stannade mitt andra jag upp och såg sig förvirrat omkring. "Har någon en spegel?" sa hon eller han och Remus som jag bett om att få en innan ifrån, såg plötsligt ganska förvirrad ut. Som om han inte fattade varför speglar plötsligt var så viktiga.  
Alla andra såg också lite förvånade ut över 'min' plötsliga ändring i beteende och stod kvar stumma tills en blyg hufflepufflicka, Jessica tror jag hon hette, steg fram och räckte över en liten fickspegel till mig/honom. Han/jag tog emot den utan ett ord och slog snabbt upp den. Jag vet inte om det bara var jag som märkte det, men med tanke på att allas blickar var fästa på 'mig' antog jag att det inte var det, men 'mitt' ansiktsuttryck ändrades plötsligt från en blandning av misstänksamhet och raseri till...fruktan. Med en snabb rörelse var den andra jag framme vid mig igen och för ett ögonblick trodde jag att 'jag' skulle klippa till mig, men istället räckte 'jag' över spegeln till mig. (Är det bara jag som blir förvirrad av alla 'jag' och jag?) Tacksamt tog jag emot den och öppnade den försiktigt, rädd över vad jag skulle se.  
I spegeln stirrade ingen annan än det välkända ansiktet jag retat mig på så många gånger. Fast för en gång skull fanns det inget retligt flin på läpparna, han...nej, jag såg såg bara blek ut. Inte chockad, bara...blek. Det var officiellt nu, jag var Sirius Black.  
Eller okej, det var ju fortfarande jag-jag, men ändå inte jag på utsidan.  
Detta var en mardröm. En väldigt hemsk mardröm.

* * *

Så vad tycks? Reviewa! :)


End file.
